


Личный интерес

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: 14-23. Гидра-Кэп переманивает на свою сторону Тони. Но не насилием как обычно. А как - придумайте сами!





	Личный интерес

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Private Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785874) by [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya)

> Написано по заявке с феста, юмор, стеб, крэк, рейтинг детский

— Да что с ним цацкаться? — не замечая нависшей грозы, деланно удивился Рамлоу. — По зубам пару раз, станет шелковый. 

Ситвелл — тот был поумней и более опытен в делах внутрикомандного взаимодействия, — очень осторожно и незаметно отодвинулся на условно безопасное расстояние, уходя с траектории тяжелого взгляда Кэпа.

— По зубам, — повторил Капитан Гидра так, что даже Барнс, бывший на особом и весьма неплохом счету, вжал голову в плечи. — Старку. 

— Ну да, а что такого? — Рамлоу округлил глаза. — Сколько мы всей Гидрой за ним гонялись — года полтора? Увертливый, сукин сын, скольких наших положил — вспомнить страшно, а уж повстанцев как вооружает!

Пьяный, наверное. Или Старк напоследок приложил его тяжелым по башке, от большой любви. Так-то Рамлоу не был уж совсем идиотом, но сейчас на него что-то нашло, и Пирс потихоньку взял пример с Ситвелла.

— Вооружает, — обманчиво-тихо повторил Кэп. — Из подполья, где наладил производство оружия новейших модификаций. Ни разу не попался, сейчас мы взяли его только благодаря тому, что Роудс оказался тяжело ранен — пока все верно?

— Ну... да? — Рамлоу прищурился. Аллилуйя, до идиота начало доходить! Пирс отъехал вместе со стулом еще на пару дюймов и повторил бы, не окажись на пути стена. — Мы молодцы. Взяли эту красно-золотую тварь.

— И именно этого человека — гения, занозу в заднице и самого упорного врага Гидры — ты предлагаешь перетащить на нашу сторону с помощью пары зуботычин?!

Честное слово, лучше бы Кэп орал. В комнате словно грозой повеяло, все втянули головы в плечи, и каждый явно молился только об одном — о том же, о чем и сам Пирс. 

Только бы не меня. Соседа, другого соседа, парня напротив, того ублюдка, что подсидел меня в прошлом месяце, лучшего друга, хотя какие друзья в Гидре — только не меня.

А в том, что жертвы будут, сомневаться не приходилось. Возможно, массовые. Капитан Гидра был одержим Тони Старком, гением, миллиардером (бывшим), плейбоем (черт его знает, как с этим обстояли дела у повстанцев) и филантропом. Благотворительностью Старк заниматься не перестал: то и дело подбрасывал Гидре «подарочки». То самоуничтожающуюся «глушилку», позволившую провернуть операцию по переброске вибраниума прямо под носом у восточной базы. То компьютерного «червя» — через электронную почту. Господи, и как таких идиотов, которые делают заказы в онлайн-магазинах с рабочего компьютера, подключенного к одному из центров управления, земля носит! Впрочем, уже не носит, но это детали.

Старк не подписывался, но в этом не было нужды — его руку можно было узнать всегда. Что интересно, он никогда не пытался причинить непосредственный вред здоровью Капитана. Рамлоу сперва опасался высокотехнологичного теракта, но время шло, а Старк не сделал ни одной попытки взорвать, парализовать, отравить Роджерса, и это было по меньшей мере странно.

Когда от Рамлоу осталась пара дымящихся костей — фигурально, но Пирс был уверен, что это только пока, — Капитан обвел собрание тяжелым взглядом.

— Наша победа, — произнес он глухо и основательно, точно гвозди в крышку гроба заколачивал каждым словом, — невозможна без полного разгрома повстанцев. Мы можем гоняться за ними еще несколько лет, отыскивать их базы, захватывать лидеров, но ничто не будет таким сокрушительным ударом, как Энтони Эдвард Старк на нашей стороне. Убить его — значит, сделать его легенду вечной. Надеюсь, это всем ясно?

Всем все было ясно, и Пирс невольно поежился, чувствуя нехорошую щекотку между лопатками. Старк, допустим, не взрывал и не травил Капитана из каких-то своих соображений, но прямо сейчас глава Гидры яснее ясного объяснял своим же людям, что Старк нужен ему живым и по возможности целым. М-да.

План действий по привлечению Старка на правильную сторону Капитан не доверил никому, кажется, даже Шмидту. До остальных долетали лишь отголоски. Например, Старка содержали в тюрьме, но его камера могла дать фору неплохому отелю: персональный душ — мало того, что с горячей водой, так еще и с гидромассажем, двуспальная кровать, рабочий стол, небольшая библиотека. В его камере был даже кульман, и сперва Пирс ухмылялся: откуда это дитя цифрового века знает, как работали настоящие инженеры. Роджерс как-то почувствовал его настроение и пообещал, что первым заданием для Старка станет проект погребальной урны для его, Пирса, праха. Проектов Старку, правда, никто пока не давал, но кульманом он умел пользоваться превосходно: по крайней мере, надпись «FUCK YOU» была выполнена по всем правилам чертежного искусства.

— А я говорил, — злобно цедил Рамлоу, отбывавший бесконечную повинность на гауптвахте. — Я говорил, что этим кончится.

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Пирс. Он был зол и расстроен: Старк не остановился на достигнутом, а гигантский чертеж с похабным пожеланием — или желанием? с проклятым Старком никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка, — теперь казался невинной шуткой, не более.

Сначала все выглядело относительно невинно: ну зачастил Кэп в тюремный блок, но это было даже в некотором роде хорошо! По крайней мере, сначала все вздохнули с облегчением, начиная от часовых и заканчивая самим герром Шмидтом, которого Кэп натурально измучил долгими разговорами о неизбежной победе прогрессивного строя Гидры. 

Но потом-то, потом! Когда сукин сын Старк ухитрился создать свою интеллектуальную копию и запустить ее в компьютерную систему базы! Развалины арсенала и тюремного блока, не говоря об ангарах и складах оружия, дымились до сих пор. Сам Старк ожидаемо не пострадал, а при попытке расправы просто сделал невинные глаза и шагнул за спину Кэпа.

— Чего стоит наша база, если любой... — Роджерс как-то неловко глянул себе за спину и поправился. — Любой гений, я хотел сказать, может хозяйничать в ней как у себя дома? Подать сюда специалистов по безопасности!

Так у Гидры сильно поуменьшилось специалистов по безопасности, подвернувшийся под горячую руку Рамлоу снова угодил на «губу», а Александр Пирс решил во что бы то ни стало выяснить, какой такой черной магией Тони Старк морочит Роджерсу голову.

Для такого дела нужны были союзники, поиск которых затянулся. Роджерса и в обычное время боялись, а уж теперь и вовсе старались на пушечный выстрел не подходить. По базе гуляла история, как молодой агент, приставленный к Старку, решил пофлиртовать с заключенным. Все-таки самый известный миллиардер-бисексуал, трижды признанный каналом Blue Hustler наиболее желанным холостяком года… ну, до того момента, как этот рассадник разврата прикрыли. Так вот, агент Дженкинс принес Старку чизбургер, тройной кофе из «Старбакса» и коробку пончиков, отпустил пару пошлых шуточек и назначил свидание на завтра. Следующий день он встретил, будучи привязанным к боеголовке, готовой к тренировочному запуску в сторону Мексики, и Роджерс, не слушая никаких уговоров, лично скомандовал «пли».

Чертов Старк в магнитных наручниках стоял при этом за его спиной и пялился на казнь с выражением лица, которое многоопытный Пирс опознал сразу же.

Старк радовался. Гнида. Мальчишка Дженкинс подавал неплохие надежды, даже карательными операциями пару раз командовал!

Словом, требовалось принимать срочные меры, но не вслепую же! 

— Тюремный блок Z. Мне нужно знать, что там происходит.

Зимний Солдат уставился на Пирса и, слегка фальшивя, просвистел первые ноты похоронного марша.

— Я совершенно серьезен, — настаивал Пирс. — Капитан может быть в опасности.

— Кому тут грозит опасность, так это любому, кто решит за ним подсмотреть, — возразил Зимний Солдат. Вид у него был измученный, протез покрылся копотью, а волосы — побелкой. Все они, как проклятые, теперь работали, восстанавливая разрушенную базу, и исключений не делали ни для кого.

— Допустим, — согласился Пирс. — Но должен же быть способ... стой. Подсмотреть — нет. А подслушать?

— Это что-то меняет? — спросил бывший сержант Барнс без выражения.

— За прослушку Капитан убьет не сразу. Стандартные меры предосторожности, уж это-то он понимает. Наверное. Старк что-то делает с ним, пойми. Дженкинс был первым, кто следующий? Может быть, ты? Как думаешь, если Старк попросит разрешения покопаться в твоей руке, как скоро Роджерс согласится?

На лице Зимнего Солдата возникла совершенно непривычная эмоция: сомнение.

— Ну... если так посмотреть...

Сразу после обнулений Зимний Солдат соображал туговато, а последнее по графику было вчера, Пирс лично контролировал. Вечная беда с этим техобслуживанием оружия массового поражения: чуть отвлечешься, нарушишь ТБ — и хлебай потом полной ложкой. Впрочем, прямо сейчас Зимний Солдат соображал неожиданно резво — видимо, стресс сказывался.

— Ты подумай еще вот о чем, — предложил Пирс. — Старк взорвал базу, и мы все ходим как черти, в растворе и кирпичах. А что будет, если он взорвет что-нибудь помощнее? Квинджет, Куб, лабораторию Зола?

Физиономия Зимнего Солдата приобрела затравленное выражение.

— Стройбат, — отчего-то по-русски сказал он. — Я в него не нанимался.

Так у Александра Пирса появилась прослушка в святая святых: рука Барнса была вне подозрений, система воспринимала ее как свою часть, а звукопередача в ней, хоть и барахлила порой, давала достаточно информации.

К тому же Зимнего Солдата Роджерс привык видеть рядом с раннего детства и хотя бы поэтому мог убить не сразу.

Тем же вечером приемник Пирса захрипел, пискнул и выдал в эфир звук шагов, скрежет решетки и наглый голос Старка:

— Что, соскучиться успел? Зря, зря.

Вслед за этим неминуемо должны были раздаться звуки удушаемой зарвавшейся твари, не первый год пившей кровь из всей Гидры разом, но Роджерс произнес на удивление миролюбиво:

— Решил тебя навестить. Одиночество, говорят, толкает на безумства, а ты и без того...

— Ну да, — не стал дослушивать Старк. — Ты вот от одиночества совсем свихнулся — ходишь к преступнику без охраны. Так доверяешь своим рефлексам, Кэп?

— Доверяю, — скрипнуло дерево — наверное, Роджерс уселся на стул. — И еще верю в твой здравый смысл. Убивать меня ты не станешь, для тебя мой труп совершенно бесполезен, а от всего остального меня защитит сыворотка. Ну, и просто к сведению, я не один. Со мной Зимний Солдат.

— Твой бывший друг с промытыми мозгами и бионической рукой? Неужели у вас никто до сих пор не додумался до более-менее вменяемого алгоритма программирования? Обнулять боевую единицу каждый раз — совершенно непродуктивно. А этот его протез… Когда ему последний раз проводили техобслуживание? Я отсюда слышу, как скрипят шарниры.

— Ах ты ж сука, — прошептал Пирс, зная, что висит на волоске. Вот решит Роджерс прямо сейчас дать Старку поковыряться в протезе — и поминай как звали. С другой стороны, Барнсу полезно будет узнать, что Пирс ему не лгал, предвещая всяческие напасти. — Давай, Кэп, врежь же ему, наконец!

— Оставь в покое Баки, — точно отвечая на его мысленный посыл, ответил Роджерс, — и скажи, что решил. Времени у тебя было предостаточно, а развлечений тут не так уж много.

— Будто их станет намного больше, прими я твое предложение. Мировой порядок, серьезно? Где я — и где этот самый порядок, Роджерс? И мне все еще интересно, как ты собираешься контролировать мою лояльность? Какой ошейник на меня наденешь?

Пирс услышал легкое постукивание: Старк барабанил пальцами по столу. В рваном ритме Пирсу почудились сигналы азбуки Морзе: г-о-в-о-р-и, г-о-в-о-р-и. Он помотал головой — так и свихнуться недолго.

— Я знаю, что тебя не удержать ни ошейником, ни наручниками. — Голос Роджерса звучал почти мечтательно. Пирс знать не хотел, что он там себе навоображал. — Ты любишь строить и ненавидишь скуку. Я дам тебе возможность изобретать, любые доступные материалы и…

— И не заставишь делать оружие? — В голосе Старка звучало искреннее любопытство, зато Пирс подавился воздухом.

— А ты не хочешь? — удивился Роджерс. — До сих пор ты только этим и занимался. Но если так — нет, не заставлю. Того, что ты уже насоздавал, хватит еще на несколько лет, а потом вернемся к этому вопросу. Транспорт, коммуникации, чистая энергия — да, я знаю про тот твой проект, — новая броня, протезы, медицинское оборудование, системы защиты — видишь, сколько всего, к чему ты можешь приложить усилия?

— Я ненавижу создавать оружие, — медленно проговорил Старк. — И ненавижу несвободу. Мне ты предлагаешь длинный красивый поводок и сладкий пряник, а остальным? В чем цель Гидры? В чем твоя цель, Роджерс?

— А как ты сам думаешь? — судя по голосу, Роджерс искренне забавлялся. И был увлечен, несомненно: таким воодушевленным Пирс его слышал раза два за всю жизнь, не больше. — Тотальный контроль, деспотия, казни каждое воскресенье и расстрел всех несогласных, все во имя кровавого мирового порядка, где каждый человек будет всего лишь маленьким винтиком огромной, идеальной, бездушной и безжалостной машины.

— Хватит мне цитировать "Азбуку Повстанца", — буркнул Старк, — я в ней писал только раздел про коктейли Молотова. Ты же не дурак, Кэп. Чего ты на самом деле хочешь — неужто только править всеми, как какой-нибудь примитивный диктатор? Не разочаровывай меня.

Воцарилась тишина, и в ней Капитан произнес почти ласково:

— Старк, ты мне вправду только что отвесил комплимент и состроил глазки? Думаешь, так я размякну и стану легкой добычей? 

— Ну, надо же с чего-то начинать. Я, в общем-то, рассчитываю на твою… кхм… твердость в определенных вопросах. Так все-таки? В основе нацизма лежала идея о превосходстве одной нации над другими, в основе коммунизма — идея о превосходстве идеологии и классовом равенстве. А на что опирается твой новый мировой порядок?

Пирс чувствовал, что весь покрылся испариной. Старк флиртовал совершенно не стесняясь, закидывал крючки, пробуя Капитана на прочность. Еще вчера — да что там, еще час назад Пирс бы руку дал на отсечение, что Роджерса такими дешевыми фокусами не возьмешь. И хорошо, что не дал. Видимо, прошлое, когда Роджерс прикидывался одним из Мстителей, слишком глубоко запустило когти в несгибаемого Капитана. Он, конечно, держал лицо — пока еще держал, но даже малышке Шэрон Картер не удавалось извлечь таких мурлыкающих ноток из капитанского голоса. «Музыки им там не хватает, — зло подумал он. — Аргентинского танго. Вон как вьются друг возле друга».

— На личность, — уверенно сказал Роджерс. — Правильно рассчитываешь, кстати, я действительно... тверд. И харизматичен. 

— А уж какой скромный — умереть просто, — не утерпел Старк. Пирс заскрипел зубами, проклиная обоих: Старка за то, что он был стопроцентным Старком, а Капитана — за то, что тот, казалось, готов был позволить ему все больше и больше. Даже сейчас не огрызнулся, не ударил...

— Не одобряю бессмысленных смертей, — поведал Роджерс. — Отвечая на твой вопрос: я считаю, что человечество запуталось и долгое время шло неправильными путями. Сбивалось с дороги, тратило время и силы на ерунду, ошибалось. Под моим руководством такого не будет.

— И кто тебе дал право решать за всех людей? — как-то грустно уточнил Старк.

— Никто, — Пирс буквально видел, как Кэп пожимает плечами. — Такие права не дают, их берут, если сил хватает. У меня их достаточно.

— Тогда зачем тебе я?

— Теперь ты напрашиваешься на комплименты? Личность, помнишь? Твой гений, твое воображение, твоя тяга к выходу за рамки — это гарантия того, что Гидра не превратится в затхлое болото. Я, знаешь, умею учиться на ошибках прошлого. В замкнутой системе накапливается энтропия, а ты…

— Негэнтропия Шредингера, — хмыкнул Тони. — Получается, я все-таки напросился на увесистый такой комплимент. Мне, пожалуй, нравится.

— Значит, ты будешь со мной?

Смешок Старка прозвучал хрипло и вызывающе.

— Ты и Гидра, Роджерс — разные вещи. Пока что разные. С тобой мы могли бы попробовать, но Гидра меня не потерпит и откусит голову при первом удобном случае.

Все, что было до того, показалось Пирсу детскими игрушками. Сейчас речь шла ни много, ни мало — об измене. Старк подбивал Роджерса захватить власть, что значило — убрать Шмидта. Даже мысль об этом вызывала неконтролируемую дрожь и спазмы дыхания. Если Роджерса уважали и боялись, то перед Красным Черепом испытывали инфернальный ужас. Было в нем что-то… потустороннее.

— Гидра считается с моими желаниями, — с такой же внезапной хрипотцой отрезал Роджерс, выдирая Пирса из тягостных размышлений об инфернальности герра Шмидта. — А я желаю видеть тебя на своей стороне... Тони. 

Черт, черт, черт! Пирс судорожно соображал, и по всему выходило, что ничем хорошим вся ситуация закончиться не может. Кто бы ни победил, Шмидт Роджерса или Роджерс Шмидта, достанется, как всегда, комсоставу. И ему самому не избежать кучи неприятностей просто потому, что любая смена власти...

Минуточку.

...не только опасна, но и дает массу новых возможностей, если ты, конечно, достаточно умен и осмотрителен!

— Выкатил тяжелую артиллерию? — тем временем говорил Старк, и Пирс так ясно представлял его лицо — прищуренные темные глаза, наглую полуухмылку, заживающую ссадину во всю щеку, — что пальцы чесались придушить на расстоянии. — Или решил перехватить инициативу?

— Пончики. — лаконично уронил Кэп и сделал невозможное: заставил Старка заткнуться на минутку.

— ...что?

— Тебе нравятся с вишневым джемом, — продолжал Роджерс, развивая полученное преимущество — все как в бою. — А мне нравится смотреть, как ты ешь.

— Извращенец!

— ...спишь, работаешь, дерешься, чертишь, между прочим, я очень не люблю ругательств, но ты ведь потому и написал то безобразие? — в голосе Роджерса слышалась... улыбка? Да, черт возьми, она самая. И еще — надежда. а такого Пирс раньше и представить себе не мог. — Ты тоже учитываешь мои вкусы, Тони. Только наоборот.

— Тебе кажется, — заявил Старк, но по голосу было ясно: нет, не кажется, и этот гад намерен продолжать в том же духе.

— Между прочим, я сохранил твою копию к себе на компьютер, — вкрадчиво сказал Роджерс. — С ней очень интересно общаться.

— Что-о-о? Роджерс, ты… ты обещал, что все удалишь из системы! — В голосе Старка слышались злость, капелька испуга и… веселье?

— Я и удалил, но мой персональный компьютер не включен в сеть, так что обещание я не нарушил.

— И моя копия еще не сожгла твою материнку к чертовой ма…

— Тони, следи за языком! И нет, не сожгла. Интересно, почему. Не хочешь взглянуть?

Пирс слушал бы и дальше, но в передатчике зашуршало, хрустнуло, и голос Зимнего Солдата произнес неожиданно богатое на интонации:

— Да к такой-то матери, видеть не могу, как они милуются. Я иду назад.

Пирс мысленно проклял его, но тут же подумал, что так и лучше: во-первых, еще полчаса такого безобразия, и никакое обнуление не спасло бы, а во-вторых, была у него одна идея...

— Ну что, убедился? — с места в карьер начал он, стоило Зимнему Солдату появиться из-за угла. — Роджерс опасен, а Старк…

— Забудь, — отрубил Зимний Солдат решительным, хотя и плоским голосом. — Если собираешься вмешаться — я вне игры. 

Точно нужно еще одно обнуление. Что-то бывший Барнс стал выглядеть и вести себя почти как человек, и это совершенно не нравилось Пирсу.

— Да? И почему же?

Бледное лицо Зимнего Солдата искривилось в неприятной гримасе. 

— Потому что нужно быть идиотом, чтобы даже попытаться встать между этими двумя, — сказал он. — Стиву нужен этот умный сукин сын, и даже я не рискну лезть в это дело.

— Ты понимаешь, что мы в одном шаге от бунта и мятежа? Что если Шмидт узнает — а он узнает…

— Не от меня, — сказал Зимний Солдат, и в его голосе так отчетливо звучал звон стали, боевого ножа, нацеленного прямо в глаз, что Пирса передернуло. — И не от тебя, понял?

— Я не об этом, — быстро заверил он, нервно прокручивая на руке браслет часов. В них была встроена голосовая запись кодов для управления живым оружием Гидры, поскольку был один неприятный инцидент, включавший железную руку Зимнего Солдата и горло его куратора. — Но если бы тебе вдруг пришлось выбирать между Шмидтом и Роджерсом, кого бы ты выбрал?

— Стива, — так же моментально, как стрелял, ответил Зимний Солдат. — С ним мы дольше знакомы. Я за тобой слежу, Пирс, имей в виду. Достали меня твои обнуления, а что до кодов...если Старк такой умный, так, может, и с этим поможет.

После этого Пирс решил придерживаться нескольких правил. Во-первых, всеми силами избегать Шмидта. Совсем его не видеть, конечно, не получилось бы, да и опасно было надолго убирать руку с пульса, но вот встречаться с главой Гидры наедине… такого риска Пирс позволить себе не мог. Во-вторых, конспиративные квартиры в Аргентине, Германии и — Пирс внутренне поморщился — Монголии были расконсервированы и через десятые руки укомплектованы всем необходимым, чтобы выдержать годовую осаду. Ну, и в-третьих, Старк. Плевать, что там себе думает мороженый Солдат, Пирс собирался найти способ его нейтрализовать, а пока не спускал с него глаз. Это было легко: Роджерс забрал Старка из камеры и тот теперь все время маячил у Роджерса за плечом, если не пропадал в выделенной ему лаборатории.

Шмидт, как и прочие обитатели базы, смотрел на происходящее с недоумением, в котором не было ничего хорошего. Ситвелл пересказал Пирсу то, что услышал во время последнего смотра. Роджерс следил за марширующими солдатами, а Старк торчал за его спиной, когда Шмидт поинтересовался:

— Что он здесь делает? Здесь, а не в пыточной?

— Работает, — коротко ответил Капитан. — Чтобы улучшить амуницию, нужно ее видеть в действии. 

Шмидт вздернул брови и уставился на Старка, смерив того взглядом с головы до ног.

— Ты настолько доверяешь этому преступнику? Почему? У него на лице написано, что он так и мечтает устроить еще парочку взрывов.

— После той проверки безопасности база впервые по-настоящему надежно защищена, — парировал Роджерс. — Старка просто неправильно воспитывали. Теперь, увидев мощь и правоту Гидры, он исправится. Кроме того, у нас его друг.

Ситвелл утверждал, что Старк при этом состроил такую благостную физиономию, что тошно стало.

Друг, точно. Этот… как его… Роудс. Пирс умудрился о нем забыть, и это было непростительное упущение с его стороны. Во время последней операции Роудс очень серьезно пострадал: перелом позвоночника не шутка. Пирс пустил бы его в расход, но он нужен был как рычаг давления на Старка. Где сейчас этот Роудс? Ходит под себя в тюремной больнице?

Оказалось, действительно ходит, только в буквальном смысле — по коридорам базы, облаченный в какой-то немыслимый корсет из металла и пластика. Вокруг него с кудахтаньем носились два докторишки и щебетали что-то о революционном прорыве в деле реабилитации сочетанных травм… На этом месте Пирс плюнул и, отодвинув медиков в сторону, уставился на Роудса тяжелым взглядом. Тот смотрел в ответ нагло и безмятежно: не так, ой, не так должны смотреть пленные раненые повстанцы на представителя командования Гидры.

— Зимний Солдат, — произнес Пирс с чувством и тщательно отмеренной долей угрозы, — тоже поначалу радовался протезу. А вот потом...

Темное лицо Роудса помрачнело еще больше.

— Гнида ты, — ответил он с достоинством и не церемонясь, — правильно Тони вас стрелял — жаль, мало. Только против калек и умеешь быть сильным? Но я тебе и на протезах наваляю, если подойдешь ко мне с этой своей промывалкой для мозгов.

Пирс, предпочитавший грубому мордобою подковерную борьбу, невольно попятился, и Роудс шагнул мимо него, брезгливо кривясь. Гримаса была настолько Старковская — ух, нахватался! — что у Пирса скулы заныли, рот открылся сам по себе, и почти неслышное «черномазый» слетело с губ.

Роудс обернулся так, словно только того и ждал, и в этот раз попятиться не получилось. Коричневый большой кулак прилетел Пирсу в челюсть, второй вышиб дыхание, угодив под дых. Александр согнулся, ловя ускользающий воздух, вслепую замахал руками, ткнул тревожную кнопку на браслете...

И это оказалось самой большой из его редких ошибок, совершенных за полную опасностей жизнь.

Зимний Солдат явился секунд через сорок, оценил обстановку и остался стоять в углу, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как Роудс методично превращает Пирса в отбивную. Кто-то из патрульных сунулся поближе, увидел неприятное шевеление бионической руки и от греха отошел подальше.

— Что... ты... — харкая и плюясь кровью, попытался Пирс. Трех зубов у него уже не было, перед глазами плясала нехорошая черная пелена, предшественница беспамятства, а Роудс все не останавливался, выбивая из Пирса дерьмо.

— Это тебе за Тони. Это — за Наташу! А это, это...

— За меня, — бесцветно предложил Барнс, по-прежнему тихо стоявший в стороне. Роудс глянул на него дикими злыми глазами и удовлетворенно кивнул, занося кулак.

— И за того парня! 

Пирс потерял сознание и очнулся три дня спустя, весь в бинтах и с тяжелой головой, в белом стерильном окружении госпитального блока. Он пошевелился, застонал, подключенный к нему аппарат запищал тревожно, и в открывшуюся дверь вошли Роджерс и Шмидт в больничных халатах, накинутых на плечи поверх формы. Пирс решил было, что это галлюцинация, но, к сожалению, Роджерс немедленно развеял приятную мысль.

— Я не ожидал от вас подобного, Пирс, — сказал он очень спокойно. — Оскорблять военнопленного за цвет кожи… Раненого военнопленного, который, между прочим, имеет огромный опыт воздушных боев, командования эскадрильей и готов перейти на нашу сторону…

— Звание не позволяет отправить тебя на гауптвахту, — скучающе добавил Шмидт, — но это не значит, что я потерплю такое поведение от офицера, который должен подавать пример личному составу. Как только доктора дадут добро, поедешь с инспекцией на Аляску. Остынешь немного.

Они синхронно повернулись и вышли, а Пирс обреченно закрыл глаза. Прямо сейчас Аляска казалась ему неплохим вариантом.

О дальнейших событиях Пирс узнавал из рапортов, которые он давным-давно научился читать между строк, и редких сообщений от Рамлоу. Пирс не ожидал, что тот решит поддерживать связь с опальным сослуживцем, но, похоже, Броку просто требовалось выплеснуть копящееся раздражение и недоумение.

«База стала похожа на проходной двор, — писал он в электронном письме, отправленном на сверхсекретный личный ящик Пирса. — Тренировками новичков сейчас занимается некая Романова, бывший агент КГБ и подружка Старка. Не понимаю, как она его не придушила до сих пор. Новобранцы по ночам рыдают и просятся к маме. К генетическим экспериментам подключился доктор Беннер, Зола поутих и старается лишний раз его не злить. Старк опустошил все запасы кофе на базе и предложил укомплектовать коридоры кофе-машинами и автоматами по продаже пончиков. Роджерс ему разрешил, и теперь все постоянно жуют, потому что пончики вкусные».

Пирс, доведенный до крайности и новостями, и постоянными завтраками, обедами и ужинами из консервов, только голодно сглотнул.

«Роджерс ведет себя еще более странно, чем раньше, — заканчивалось письмо. — Говорит о демократии как о достойном развитии идей Гидры, и еще — о том, что истинный порядок невозможен без свободы. По-моему, он свихнулся. Разрешил Старку экспериментировать с Кубом и вообще. Ты, кстати, умный сукин сын, Алекс, на Аляске-то безопасней».

Пирс обдумал ситуацию и решил, что Брок прав. Эксперимент, Куб и Старк непременно должны были дать в результате катастрофу.

Он только не представлял себе, насколько огромную.

...пачку газет к порогу Пирса сбросили с вертолета вместе с припасами. Ругая интенданта на чем свет стоит — тот снова прислал слишком мало спичек и ужаснейшую мелкую рыбу в томате, от которой Пирса терзала изжога и кошмары, — тот походя развернул первый номер недельной давности «Вестника Гидры» и уронил на пол банки, которые держал в руках. 

«Герр Шмидт будет вечно жить в наших сердцах, — заверяла передовица. — Его дело продолжит верный гидровец, доказавший...»

Пирс листал номер за номером, страницу за страницей. Торжественный некролог Красного Черепа. Серия фотографий: Роджерс в траурной парадной форме, Старк с постной физиономией по правую руку от нового главы Гидры, богато и пышно украшенный Зал Прощания, новая программа развития Гидры, мрачная статья, обещавшая серию внутренних расследований и арестов видных чинов Гидры, запятнавших честь мундира...

Последней каплей стал неизвестно как затесавшийся в общую пачку журнал «Техника — молодежи». На обложке красовался Старк в совершенно неприличном виде: чумазый, встрепанный, в белой майке и с молотом в руках. Пирс был готов поклясться, что сзади на шее у гаденыша отчетливо виднеется засос. Статья объясняла юным механикам, как починить бионический протез руки с помощью набора отверток, куска проволоки, листа фольги и вазелина. К статье было приложено фото Зимнего Солдата в бойскаутском лагере. Ему вручали значок «За завязывание узлов». Выражение лица бывшего сержанта было мечтательным. Он очевидно воображал, как опробует свежеизученное искусство на ком-то из коллег.

Пирс отбросил журнал в сторону, и из него вылетел маленький клочок бумаги, на котором было всего одно слово: «Беги!» 

На следующее утро комендант самой северной базы Гидры дрожащим голосом докладывал наверх о пропаже Александра Пирса.

— А, — прокомментировал командир лучшего авиаполка Гидры Джеймс Роудс, когда начальник научной службы и негласный фаворит Капитана Гидры Энтони Эдвард Старк поделился новостями, — этого следовало ожидать. Барнс тоже пропал. Помяни мое слово, отыщет Пирса хоть в Монголии и притащит сюда. Тщательно упакованным.

— И как раз к разбирательству о его, то есть Пирса, злоупотреблениях, — фыркнул Тони. Он выглядел довольным почти до неприличия, свежий загар подчеркивал блеск глаз и впечатление общего благополучия: Роджерс битых две недели проверял боеготовность Тихоокеанского флота и, конечно, не мог оставить Старка без присмотра. — Этот был последний. Остальные так, мелкая сошка, они уже сейчас все искренне считают, что Гидра — это и есть демократия.

Роудс хмыкнул.

— Опасно играешь, Тонс.

— Ты и тогда так говорил, — безмятежно отозвался Старк. — А я тебя уверяю: Роджерс на самом деле — хороший человек. Просто хреновое стечение обстоятельств. Он, по-моему, и сам счастлив, что Шмидта нет, а свобода... свобода ближе, чем когда бы то ни было. Погоди, еще лет пять-десять, и мы сделаем из Гидры нормальный общественный строй.

Роудс помолчал, глядя на друга как-то странно, и Тони вздохнул, сдаваясь.

— Ну да, да. У меня личный интерес. Не люблю, понимаешь, встречаться с тиранами и злодеями.

— Ну, если так подумать... — Роудс задумался. — Но его-то ты любишь?

Тони вздохнул еще раз. Потом его глаза вспыхнули боевым огнем, и он радостно закончил:

— Я не я буду, если не добьюсь, чтобы в Гидре приняли закон об однополых браках. Роджерс, оказывается, романтик. Признался мне под гавайским закатом, подарил горсть жемчуга — сам собирал. И ждет ответа.

Роудс присвистнул и покрутил головой, точно говоря — "ну и ну".

— Так ты ему и ответь, — посоветовал он. — Мол, сперва благополучие граждан и демократические свободы для каждого, а там и свадьба. Эй, что за выражение лица?

Старк усмехнулся, мечтательно и счастливо.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я, пожалуй, даже не стану ждать всеобщего избирательного права. Слишком уж Кэп хорош, как бы не увели.

— Барнс не позволит, — фыркнул Роуди. — Вспомни эту… младшую Картер. Он ее всего лишь на танец пригласил, так она с тех пор в сторону Кэпа не смотрит даже. 

Тони собирался было что-то сказать, но дверь распахнулась, и Капитан Гидра собственной персоной ступил внутрь, мгновенно заняв все свободное пространство.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — решил Роудс и исчез с поразительной скоростью. Капитан проводил его взглядом.

— Я подумал, — произнес он, — что нам будет полезно подать подчиненным хороший пример. 

— Да? — заинтересовался Старк. — Это какой же? Слушай, а давай устроим программу разоружения! Сражаться-то теперь не с кем, можно направить силы на прогресс. Или вот еще: почему у нас все такое... по ранжиру, покрашено в зеленый, побелено и застелено? Может, начнем развивать индивидуальность? Солдат-личность гораздо лучше, чем солдат-винтик, да и гражданин...

— Выходи за меня, — перебил Роджерс с обычной для него прямотой. — Это скрепит наши связи с отколовшейся частью общества, докажет твою преданность Гидре и...

— Посрать мне на Гидру, — перебил уже Старк, шагнул вперед и обнял нахмурившегося Роджерса за шею. — Мне только ты нужен.

Капитан Гидра помолчал пару секунд, медленно и глубоко поцеловал его и признался:

— Знаешь... мне, кажется, тоже. Только ты, и к черту все остальное.

— Я могу построить космический корабль, и мы полетим к самому краю Вселенной, — предложил Старк. Его глаза сияли, как звезды.

— Это очень плохо, что я нахожу идею определенным образом привлекательной? — спросил Капитан… нет, просто Стив.

— Это прекрасно, — ответил Тони. — В этом вопросе я — полностью на твоей стороне!


End file.
